Percy Jackson, The Girlfriend
by Gyotso
Summary: In a time of peace, calm is enjoyed... But that's only one half of his life. Percy Jackson must now face High School, monsters, and High school monsters.. aka... girlfriends. Now that Percy is paired with a cute girl for a project on a love story... Percy must figure out how to keep his relationship secure...and not hurt this other girl.
1. Percy's Problem

**This story will take place in Percy's Sophomore year. For this particular story I'm going to disregard the story in the Heroes of Olympus series. I might bring in a character or 2, like Leo and Piper, but I don't think I'll bring back anything about the Giants or Gaea. ****This idea has toyed around in my head quite a bit and I finally decided to make something happen.**

* * *

Percy was feeling a bit mixed up. A month and a half ago he had turned 16, if you didn't know, there was a big prophecy that said the end of the world could happen on his 16th birthday... but it didn't. Actually the world was saved thanks to Luke Castellan.

Now here he was, at the end of September and he was sitting in boring old math class.

The teacher was fairly energetic, not a complete bore, but it wasn't easy to stay awake when someone starts talking about the functions of a polynomial.

He realized he had almost fallen asleep so he had to wake up. Not that he wanted to, but what if he had a nightmare in the middle of class? Plus, he drools in his sleep... at least according to his girlfriend, he does.

His girlfriend, she always managed to wake him up. So he went into his binder and found his strip of photos from their time at the mall last week. It was one of those cheesy mall strip photos, but he loved them. One of the pictures was him with his arm around her, the other had them making silly faces, one had Percy kissing her cheek, and the last was them kissing.

He smiled at his photos. He wanted more photos... he wanted more than photos, he wanted her here, with him...sitting through boring math class.. But Annabeth was at a boarding school. Not that the school was that far from Goode, it was 5 minutes by foot... but he couldn't just go get her in the middle of class. Besides, with his luck he'd interrupt one of her classes on architecture...and she'd never let him hear the end of that.

So he sat and waited for science class to end.

The final bell rang, and Thursday was over.

But that just made Percy more nervous. Friday was tomorrow, and Saturday the day after that... one problem with this particular Saturday. It was Homecoming at his school, and Annabeth demanded that they go. So, instead of enjoying himself back at camp... or in his apartment... or even Olympus... he had to go to a dance.

And Percy had bad experience with dances, considering the last one he'd been to ended up getting Annabeth kidnapped.

Percy walked out the door to his classroom and made his way to the English wing. His stepfather, Paul, taught here at Goode, and Percy was going to meet up with Annabeth at Camp Half Blood, since all classes for tomorrow at her school were cancelled due to a pipeline rupture (oops...)

Here's what happened: Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse were scouting around Manhattan, just to try and find any monsters that weren't killed during the Battle for Olympus. Long story short, they found one, and Percy kind of made the pipeline break... But he used as much of his powers as he could to keep it under control until after the school day... It had been on the news in Percy's class. It lasted until 2:45. But Percy doesnt get out of class until 3:15. But luckily the last class ends at 2:30 at Annabeth's school.

So until that's settled they had to cancel classes for the next day.

Percy wished he had blown his own pipeline but no such luck.

He walked into the room of Mr. Blofis, but there was someone already in there. And he recognized her. Her name was Andy Tanner. She had a slim figure, shoulder length blond hair, and wore plain clothes. She was the kind of girl, who got along with everybody, and typically stayed with the same guy for months at a time. She almost never chose the jerk kind of guys. Well at least that's what Rachel told him. She said that she wasn't one of those types of girls that has a boyfriend at all times, and 50 of them every month. She had the same one, always trying to make it work.

As far as he knew she was single, but that didn't matter to Percy... But every other guy at Goode wanted a chance with her. Not that she wasn't good enough for Percy... Hades, he probably wasn't good enough for her, but he was more than happy to be with Annabeth. He didn't have the slightest desire to be with Andy.

But you ever hear about high school drama? No? Cut and dry, whenever someone(guy) finds a girlfriend certain people(Jealous ex/gossip girl/jealous girl/drama queen) like to cause problems. So this mystery person started a rumor that Andy was crushing on the Son of Poseidon. For her sake(and his), Percy hoped it was a rumor.

Percy had seen what his girlfriend was like when she was jealous. An extra long quest, and a drama filled Battle of Olympus. (and that was BEFORE they were dating)

If Andy actually did like him...and Annabeth found out, she would literally (no joke) kill her, him, and probably him again.

He nervously walked in to the classroom.

"Oh, hello Percy." Paul, (Mr. Blofis aka Percy's stepdad)

"Hey.. Mr. Blofis."

"What brings you here?"

"I just needed to ask you something... but it can wait."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"Yeah its nothing major." Percy assured him.

Paul studied him for a moment then accepted it.

"Very well, Miss Tanner? You said you have a problem with your script partner?"

Ugh. Script partners... Basically we're supposed to work with a partner on a script for a love/war story from the ancient times. My script partner was Adam Daniels, and he doesn't do anything. ( I'm not the best worker myself but at least I try...)

"Yeah... um..." Andy looked at me nervously and looked back to Paul. "But Nancy... doesn't do anything! She just tells me..." She looked at me nervously again. "to throw things at people when I work..." She just stopped there, and looked at her shoes.

"Andy. I'm sorry, but unless there is someone who is willing to trade... I can't do anything. I can't force someone to work with Nancy Bobofit just because she doesn't work... Maybe you should find someone who also has a less than capable partner... Maybe they would be willing for a trade." Paul recommended.

"Can...you tell me, maybe, who is partners with...I don't know.." She started thinking for a minute... Probably on Adam Daniels since he and Nancy (yes the same Nancy that teased Percy way back when)were pretty much the only slackers in the class "Adam? He doesn't even care..."

Paul thought for a moment.

"I suppose I could look it up, one moment..." He opened up a couple files on his computer and started scrolling to 5th period which was Percy's class.

Percy wanted out... fast... he had spent enough time with Annabeth to recognize this as a plan...a strategy... She wanted to be Percy's partner.

He was a dead man walking (standing). If he wasn't her partner her feelings would probably be hurt... plus his and her grades would probably be F's... If he was her partner...they may get a C... but Annabeth would kill her... then him... then him again... then probably whoever walked in the door next.

"Percy is." Paul said.

"Really?" She pretended to be completely flabbergasted... '_Did I just use the word flabbergasted?' _Percy asked himself.

"Percy, would you mind trading partners with Miss Bobofit?"

"Erm..."

"You don't have to Percy..." She said his name softly... of crap... sympathy...

"Its.. its just..." Percy sighed... how was he gonna pull this one off? "Yeah I'll trade."

Andy hid her excitement.

"Cool." She said, in a forced, mellow tone.

"Very well. Inform your respective partners of the switch immediately... and good luck."

Andy walked out of the classroom.

"What can I do for you Percy?" Paul asked, when he noticed Percy was still in the room.

"Do you know how to escape a jealous girlfriend?" Percy asked, without thinking.

"Come again?" Paul asked, looking up from his notes.

"Never mind." Percy said. "I need permission for something."

"Why not call your mother? Not that I'm disapproving of you coming to me.."

"No its not like that... I just figured since you were here... and you know...the phone problem.." Percy sensed that Andy was listening in on their conversation.

"Phone problem?" Paul asked.

"You know... I don't have a phone..." He said.

"Oh right..." Paul picked up on the hint.

"Well. I want to go see Annabeth... and I wondered if that was okay?" Percy had to choose his words carefully. Not that Andy could have figured out what it meant if he had used words like Camp and demigod... but monsters hid in schools... Its been proven true...just look at...well, every year of his demigod life on...

"Of course. But don't be out too late..."

"Sure...thanks Paul."

"Your welcome." Paul said, casually returning to the homework he was grading.

Percy thought back to the time when he had used a gesture to ward off evil...

_'Wonder if it works on girlfriends...' _He thought to himself.

On dumb hope, he tried it.

He walked out into the hall... Andy was gone.

"That's as weird as it gets." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**I'm gonna make it first person for the next chapter. This 3rd person isn't as fun as 1st person.**


	2. Infinite

**As promised, in first person. And I feel kind of good about this chapter, please read then review and all that goody good stuff.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

I was walking to Camp. I didn't have to walk, I could get a taxi, or a faster taxi... but walking felt right. Besides, it wasn't everyday I got the chance to just go for a walk. Mainly because of all the demigod things I typically had to take care of, plus all the school things... it took out a lot of fun time.

But Annabeth was at camp, probably waiting for me by drawing designs for Olympus, or beating up a training dummy. Seeing Annabeth made me feel better all the time. It was like Anti-depression medicine, one look was allI needed for all of his problems to disappear... at least until she'd question me on who I had been hanging around with during the school day... then the problems returned.

Even though she would get jealous, she knew that I was hers... and that I wouldn't do anything to change that... Its not just the amount of death threats I've received warning me if I broke her heart they'll kill me (how are they gonna do that? I'm almost completely invulnerable..) but its just from all that we've been through together. From Capture the Flag, to fighting Cyclopes in the Sea of Monsters. Scaling Mount Othrys, and enduring near insanity in the Labyrinth. And our most recent adventure, to defeat Kronos. Together we fought gods, titans, friends, family, and monsters. We've seen gods die and more than once seen immortality fail. But the biggest thing is we know each other. Like really know each other, we know the other's darkest secrets, and our greatest fears. Annabeth just happened to be the only person in the entire world who knew how to kill me.

We both put our own lives on the line to save the other.

And we've stuck together.

I don't want to ever let go of her.

As I walked, the reality of the past few years hit me.

I am the only person( that I know of) to actually fight a god and win. I had seen more people die than I like to admit. Friends... family is more like it. Even people I didn't know, get struck down in the old mercilessness of war. Its hard to deal with, you know?

I reached the river that I'd have to travel across to get to Camp Half Blood.

I looked around pointlessly, just to make sure no one was watching. Then I ran straight forward.

Using my powers, I kept myself afloat and sprinted to the best of my abilities.

I wanted to get just far enough away so I could call someone to come pick me up. I reached right about the point I was looking for and gave my best whistle.

I didn't love the idea of calling Blackjack every time I needed a ride to camp, but the horse was fast. And he didn't complain. So I couldn't help but call him once in a while... besides I had a leftover doughnut from breakfast (I was running late this morning) and could at least reward my Pegasus.

In no time, Blackjack came soaring over me.

_Sup Boss? Need a ride?_

_'That'd be helpful.' Percy answered._

_Where to?_

_'Just to Camp, old friend.'_

_Sounds good, just hover on up here._

I used the water to push me up high enough to get on Blackjack's back.

Together we flew to Camp.

I landed in the middle of the dining hall about a minute later.

No one else was in there, so I figured everyone was probably at their cabins.

I walked out into the big area that connects the cabins. I saw the huge collection of new cabins.. you see ever since August the camp has been adding a cabin for each greek god or goddess. Basically it fell on me to make sure it got done... so naturally, Annabeth supervised.

The cabins were great, there were so many that didn't have any campers... and some that had tons. More and more campers showed up by the day. The first couple weeks after the war they showed up by the boatload. But even now one or 2 walk across the border(typically chased by monsters) each day, or at least 3 times in a week.

There was easily over 150 campers nowadays, whcih was bizarre to me because I never knew the camp to have over, like, 50. And that was during the summer. This was fall, which meant that most of the campers went to mortal school... well as luck would have it. Most parents decided not to take their kids back after they learned what happened here. A lot of them said that they were freaks, yadda yadda.

Of course it made my anger boil. But most kids would have a much better life here versus home anyway.

I saw a familiar curly blonde sitting alone by the fire pit, where Hestia typically kept a hearth alive, but the goddess of home wasn't there today, she was tapping away with her pencil.

I walked up and sat behind her.

I looked over her shoulder and saw schematics for some contraption. I recognized a couple of minor systems but really had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"What's that?" I asked.

Annabeth jumped and instinctively drew her knife. "Seaweed Brain?!" She demanded.

"Last I checked." I replied, smiling at her.

She sighed and put her knife away. "You'd think you'd be smart enough not to sneak up on me." She sat back down and turned to face me.

I didn't really have a smart-alec answer for her. So I just hugged her.

She hugged me back.

"And I thought I wasn't smart enough." Okay didn't make any sense. I mentally facepalmed myself.

She teasingly pushed me off her.

"You're not even smart enough to be a smart alec today." She said, laughing.

"Hey." I protested.

"Its okay Seaweed Brain, we'll find you a book of smart alec retorts." Annabeth said, laughing even more.

"That's not fair." I said, but I was practically laughing with her.

"Maybe Goode's got a class for people like you." Her words were all messed up cause she kept laughing in between every other word.

I didn't even have anything for that. Dang I'm off today...

"I think Rachel could help you out."

"Okay that's it, you're going down Wise Girl!" I got up and she knew I meant business, cause she got up and sprinted towards the Big House.

You see Annabeth's got a weakness, like everbody else.

And I'm probably the only person in the camp that's brave (or stupid) enough to test her with it.

"Percy!" She yelled, giggling as she ran.

She sprinted in between crowds of campers, who had just been released from their afternoon activities, and tried to lose me.

She stopped when she got behind her own cabin, and was breathing heavily.

I jumped her from behind and like a criminal I used my fingers to tickle her.

"Perc...yyyyy!" She was giggling too hard to yell at me.

I knew if I stopped before she gave up she'd kill me. So I didn't.

I tickled her pink (almost literally) and she finally called it, "Okay, okay! I give you win..."

I was smiling like a crazy man, but so was she.

Her curly blond hair had fallen over her face and shielded her piercing gray eyes.

I brushed her hair out of her face and looked her in the eyes.

We stared at each other for a few minutes till she broke the silence.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I blushed and remembered that I could do that now.

So, I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

We kissed for infinite, and broke apart not long after.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, I left my papers at the firepit." She laced her fingers in mine and dragged me with her back to the hearth fire.


End file.
